This invention relates to dynamoelectric machines in the form of electrical motors, and, in particular to a cover for a motor endshield.
A motor conventionally includes a static assembly and a rotor assembly. The static assembly includes a motor winding and the rotor assembly includes a rotor and a shaft. The rotor and static assemblies commonly are encased in a cylindrical housing which is closed at its top and bottom by endshields. Control circuitry is generally associated with the motor and is secured in some fashion to one endshield. The control circuitry commonly is protected from the ambient environment by an endshield cover.
The endshield cover is generally connected to the endshield by a pair of screws. To service the control circuit, or the motor, the endshield cover must be removed. However, when the motor is mounted in the field, one of the screws, which secures the cover to the endshield, is often inaccessible, making removal of the cover difficult. When this happens, the entire motor must be removed from its installation. If the second screw were accessible, removal of the motor would be unnecessary. The inaccessibility of the second screw and the inability to easily remove the endshield cover only makes field service of the motor more difficult, time consuming and expensive.